


Phallen Angel

by Lost_in_Paradise



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: AU, Fallen Angel, Fantasy, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_Paradise/pseuds/Lost_in_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester is an angel, one of heaven's strongest warriors, who fell to earth after falling in love with Dan's soul. The problem? He is a deserter from the Army of Heaven and the other angels are trying to find him. Dan Howell is the human caught up in the middle of this celestial conflict after finding out Phil's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!
> 
> First fic of the new year! So happy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> I totally love these dorks (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> I borrowed heavily from the Supernatural Angel Mythology (⌒_⌒;)
> 
> This has also been posted on my fic tumblr: andnowiamlostinparadise, and My wattpad: ColdImmortalHands 
> 
> If you have either of these, check them out pls! ｡◕‿◕｡

Part 1  
That night a star fell to earth.  
That night there was a blinding flash that dissipated into oblivion.  
That night a star fell to earth, but it didn’t fade.  
That night, the star that fell picked itself back and walked off into the shadows.  
~  
The star that should not be was alone. He did not know where he was or where he was going. He did not know how to find was he was looking for. The being was old and ancient and vast. He was a seraphim, Othniyel, the Lion of God. He was flame and purity. A man stumbled into the decrepit alleyway. The angel stared at him and the man stared back. The angel looked at the man and then back at himself. He did not look human, and for this task he must. The angel shrunk down and allowed the glow to fade from his body. His great wings disappeared and he opened his now human eyes. The drunkard blinked a few times and the angel caught him as he stumbled.  
“Phil?” The man mumbled. “Tha’ you?”  
“Phil.” the angel tasted the word. “I am Phil.” The newly christened angel leaned the drunk man against the crumbling wall. Phil flexed his new formed fingers and touched the forehead of the man. He accessed his memories and poured through them, learning the world in which he found himself in. When he had learned all he could from the inebriated man, Phil left him in the alleyway.  
“I am in England in the 21st century.” he said, testing the accent he’d learned from the man. Phil had also learned that his original plan of walking in and taking what he wanted was not the best way to obtain the object he desired most. He turned to the left and was confronted by a large store with an apple as it’s logo. He walked into the store and gently touched the sleek screen. Phil now knew the best way to get what he desired above all else.  
~  
Dan was dying. He was dying and hallucinating because that was the only explanation for this. Phil Lester! He was going to finally meet Amazing Phil! God, the Skyping alone had felt like a dream come true but this, this was like he died and went to heaven. The train bumped and screeched along the track, every stop brought him closer and closer to the Manchester Picadilly Station.  
The vibrations of the train seemed to dispel some of the butterflies in Dan’s belly but he couldn’t help feeling like he was somehow on a different plane of existence than everyone else. The boring grey train and the boring grey faces couldn’t wreck his mood.  
He hoped he wouldn’t screw this up.  
The train screeched to a frantic halt and he leapt off. His heart was in his throat when he saw him.  
Black hair.  
Blue eyes.  
AmazingPhil.  
Dan thought he would faint. Then he steeled himself and walked over, he tapped the man on the shoulder.  
“Hey Phil, it’s me, Dan.”  
Phil turned and smiled like Dan was the only light in a world of darkness.  
“Dan! I’m so glad to finally meet you in person!”  
The rest of the day was a fuzzy blur of Starbucks, Apple Stores, and mostly just talking with Phil. Dan fell onto his bed at the end of it with the picture of them at the apple store glowing on the screen of his computer. He could feel it was the start to something amazing.  
~  
Being with Phil was as easy as breathing. The conversations never faltered until they became comfortable enough to sit in silence, just enjoying the company. Their friendship grew as they spent more and more time together. They grew even closer in the first few months of living together.  
~  
Dan learned pretty quickly that Phil had a number of quirks. He just accepted them as normal human behavior and moved on. Phil was quite surprised. Even after 8 years on Earth, he was still not comfortable. 8 years was days compared to the millennia he had lived as one of the strongest warriors in heaven. Dan always loved to tease Phil about how clumsy he was. How was Dan supposed to know that he just couldn’t find his balance without his wings? How was Dan supposed to know that he was always forgetting about his zipper because he isn’t used to human clothing? How was Dan supposed to know that he doesn’t like cheese because all human food has a slightly sandy taste to it at first and he just hasn’t adjusted to plain cheese yet? The little things like that always made him wonder why he didn’t just disappear and return home.  
The obvious answer was death. The other angels would kill him for abandoning them. He’d fallen and that was that. No take backs and no refunds.  
The not so obvious answer was Dan Howell.  
The not so obvious answer was love.  
Phil Lester, fallen angel, was in love with a human.  
He didn’t notice at first, he was so unfamiliar with human emotions. He did notice the butterflies in his stomach when Dan walked into a room. He did notice the longing to run his fingers through Dan’s hair. He did notice the urge to hug Dan and never let go. This feeling was not fragile or delicate. Phil fell for Dan the way he’d always fell for him, like a comet heading straight towards the sun.  
That day he realized that he would follow Dan to the ends of the earth. If Dan told him to find him the most beautiful pearl in the sea, Phil himself would search each oyster for the brightest one. If Dan told him to carry sand across the sea grain by grain until the beach was empty, Phil would do it without hesitation.  
Phil would live as a human for the rest of his life just to stay with Dan.  
There was a small problem, the demons and angels and all other manner of supernatural beasties would start narrowing in on them. Phil may have fallen but he was still an angel. He gave off a faint aura of power in this state which drew all sorts of strange things toward him and by extension, Dan. They’d already had to move to London to throw them off the trace. Phil padded to the moonlit window and sighed. He heard someone walk into the room behind him.  
“Can’t sleep?” Phil asked.  
“No. Not really. Something seems to be keeping me awake.” Dan rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
“Not an existential crises again, I hope” Phil teased.  
“No.” Dan said, “This feels different. Kinda like something big is about to happen.”  
Phil said nothing as Dan flung his arms around Phil’s neck and leaned into him.  
“Go off to bed, you.” Phil said quietly as he gently pushed his sleepy friend towards his room.  
“Good night Phil.”  
Phil heard Dan collapse on the bed. He narrowed his eyes and stared out across the city.  
Something big was about to happen. Even though he was cut off from the rest of the angelic host, he could still catch snippets of important events. The stars seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation. Phil turned and walked into his room. He stared long and hard at the wall, they couldn’t have been detected yet, it was just too soon. He listened to the sound of Dan drifting gently off to sleep and sighed.  
Part 2  
Dan was editing a new video while Phil paced. This was odd, usually Dan was the one walking around and muttering like he’d just escaped from an asylum. Dan tried his hardest to concentrate on editing but the endless chatter was wearing on his brain. After a few minutes Phil managed to knock a plate off the coffee table scaring him shitless. Dan slammed the laptop close but his flatmate didn’t seem to notice.  
“Jesus Christ, man!” Dan yelled and Phil finally turned to meet his eyes.  
“What’s wrong with you?” the older man asked.  
“Me?! What’s wrong with me?!” Dan asked throwing up his hands dramatically. “You’ve been stomping around and mumbling for an hour now. I’m trying to work here!”  
Phil merely looked at Dan as if he couldn’t understand basic english.  
“You know what? Forget it. I need some air, I’m going for a walk.” Dan flung open the door and began the descent down the stairs.  
Phil was left alone in their lounge with his arm reaching out to stop someone who was no longer there.  
~  
Dan felt a little guilty over snapping at his friend like that but his nerves felt frayed. He’d felt like that for days now, that awful tense feeling. He shivered against the chilly night wind. Of course he hadn’t gotten a jacket while dramatically exiting the house. As he walked by the tall buildings in the city he tried to decipher some of Phil’s inane babble. Dan had distinctly remembered the older man saying something along the lines of “damn wings, how the hell do humans do it” which was definitely not normal. He was going to check and see if Phil had a fever when he cooled off enough to go back. Phil had seemed very paranoid lately and it seemed to be rubbing off on Dan. Honestly, he hadn’t felt that palpable tension in the air since the few weeks before they’d moved out of Manchester.  
Dan turned down a smaller street and decided to go to the small park he knew was there to wait until he could figure out how best to apologize to his friend. He sat on an empty bench and sighed feeling his phone vibrate in his pocked. Ignoring it, he buried his face in his hands, he really should just go back to the flat. As he stood to exit he caught sight of a glowing ATM. He crossed over to the machine and inserted his card. Just as he was about to punch in his PIN, he felt a knife being pressed to his throat.  
Blind panic. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. As he felt fear rising in his chest, two more men walked up beside him and hemmed him in. The one behind him with the knife whispered hoarsely into his ear.  
“Just act natural love, that’s it. Just pull out as much as you can and everything will be fine.”  
Dan mentally kicked himself, why did he have to get so angry over something so trivial as pacing. Hell, he did it all the time. Why did he have to come to a shitty little bank in a shitty section of London just because he could. He could have been finished editing the video and watching anime with Phil right now if he hadn’t given into this feeling of frustration.  
The man behind him was getting impatient.  
“Come now boy, we haven’t got all day.” he growled as he pressed the knife a little firmer into his throat.  
Dan caught a slight bit of movement in the corner of his eye as did the knife-man.  
With the weapon still against Dan’s neck he murmured, “Did ya see that?” to the man on the left.  
Before the other two men could answer something yanked the man blocking Dan in from the right back and flung him on the ground.  
As whoever it was dispatched the other unarmed thug, the knife wielding man kept firm hold on Dan and the knife.  
A sudden bright light assaulted their eyes as the armed man was pulled violently away from Dan.  
“Dan! Run!” the unmistakeable voice of Phil hit Dan and the younger boy staggered away from the ATM.  
Someone cried out in pain and Dan turned, praying it wasn’t his best friend.  
What he saw astounded him. Phil stood above the attackers shrouded in light given off by six massive pairs of wings, five of which wrapped around his body effectively concealing it. The sixth pair was used to help keep him balanced and he moved with the ferocity and speed of a cat. Phil was so much stronger than any of the other men and incapacitated them easily. Dan couldn’t do anything but stand with his back to the wall paralyzed with fear. When Phil had finished dispatching the attackers he turned and began walking towards Dan.  
“Dan, I-”  
Dan’s adrenaline kicked in. He fled, faster than he ever had in his life. He had no idea if that...if that thing was following. He didn’t care. He just ran faster and faster dodging people and turning down alleys and suddenly running across busy streets until he was sure he was alone and hadn’t been followed. With a massive cramp in his side he hailed a taxi and frantically spat out the first address that came to mind.  
~  
A confused PJ greeted him at the door. The confusion soon gave way to shock and concern as a battered, shellshocked Dan tripped in the doorway. No questions were asked and PJ led a trembling Dan into living room while he made up the pull out couch. Dan soon fell asleep while PJ sat in the kitchen while trying to figure out what had happened.  
Before he had ushered Dan to the sofa, PJ had slipped his phone out of his pocket. It was still gently buzzing and he unlocked it. There were so many messages from Phil, all following the same general idea: I’m sorry? Where are you? Please come home etc. Had Phil hurt Dan somehow? PJ wondered, it didn’t seem likely-anyone could see how devoted the two men were to each other but he couldn’t rule it out. He decided against calling Phil, instead he would get some sleep himself and ask Dan what was going on in the morning.  
~  
Dan woke up to sunlight streaming softly on his face. He felt sore and his head hurt. He heard a cell phone vibrating somewhere and he groped around for it. As the device wasn’t by his head, he assumed it was on a table somewhere. He flung off the covers and realized that he wasn’t in his room. PJ’s house? The memories came flooding back to him.  
He ran over to the kitchen table and scooped up his phone. Almost 50 messages from Phil. Dan ran over the story in his mind, he absolutely couldn’t tell anyone what had happened. Nobody would believe him, besides he was going to have to face Phil one day. Inwardly he cringed, brave words now but what about when he had to live with whatever the hell his best friend had become, or had always been.  
He texted back telling Phil that he’d spent the night at PJ’s and sat down at the table trying to comprehend. When Phil arrived in a taxi, Dan had told most of the story, omitting some parts and adding a few characters. PJ seemed mostly convinced so Dan thanked him profusely and left with Phil.  
The taxi ride home was strange. Dan almost expected that same glowing being Phil had been. Phil looked normal but avoided Dan’s eyes the whole time. They paid the cab driver and walked in utter silence up into their flat.  
After Dan had closed the door behind him he turned towards Phil.  
“What are you?!” He suddenly yelled. “Why have you been lying to me?!”  
Phil took a sudden step back “I-I’m an angel, a seraphim.” He said with a slight quaver in his voice.  
Dan seethed. “And the second answer?”  
Phil looked suddenly away.  
“Phil.” Dan said, knowing if he backed down now he’d lose what little bravado he had.  
“I didn’t want to lose you.” Phil said  
Dan glared at Phil in disbelief.  
Phil suddenly began to glow softly again. A slight hum started buzzing but Dan stood his ground unwilling to flee again. The hum became slightly painful and he involuntarily squeezed his eyes shut.  
After a moment the sound faded but Phil was still glowing slightly and two gigantic wings sprouted out of his back. He held a long gleaming sword in his hand. Phil began moving towards Dan and the younger man backed up until he hit the table. Phil stared deep into his eyes then knelt in front of him, holding the silver weapon up.  
“I give you my sword, a blade that can cut through anything. Take it and cut off my wings.”  
Dan stared dumbly down at the being whose radiance was permeating the flat.  
“Y-your wings?”  
Phil raise his head to look Dan in the eye. “Yes, it will turn me human. I will be no different from before.”  
“But wouldn’t that hurt you?”  
Phil nodded slowly. “They say it is the worst pain imaginable.”  
Dan stared in utter confusion, “Then why?”  
Phil’s eyes burned into Dan’s, “I will bear it for you. I would undergo any pain and any sorrow for you. Daniel James Howell, I would give up my very nature to be with you!” The seraphim suddenly dropped his head. “I-I think I love you.” he said in the most broken voice imaginable.  
Dan stared down at the angel uncomprehendingly. He grasped the blade and knelt down in front of Phil. The celestial being didn’t move an inch. Dan raised the heavenly weapon and flung it away. It clattered against the wall. Phil slowly lifted up his head. Dan was looking at him with a mixture of fear and anger. Suddenly, the younger boy lunged forward and pulled him into a hug. Phil clung to Dan’s shirt like he would never let go.  
Part 3  
Phil stared without seeing at the night sky outside the window. Dan watched him for a minute then turned away. He knew that the angel was trying to catch something, anything from the other angels. That bizarre tension he’d felt the night he was attacked was a result of a heavenly plan being put into motion.  
Dan was afraid. Phil had given him strict instructions to not leave the house as well as not letting anyone inside. He was okay with it though, more time inside meant more time with his boyfriend-or at least it should. In all actuality, Phil was spending more of his time trying to pick up something, anything, off angelic communication than he spent cuddling Dan.  
“Dan,” Phil called softly from his place by the window. “Could you come here a for a sec?”  
Dan approached reverentially, he was still unused to the idea of sharing a home, let alone loving, an angel. It didn’t help that Phil had brought back his gigantic pair wings in an effort to help him reconnect with the heavenly host.  
“What is it?” The brunette asked.  
Phil turned and looked at him, really looked at him. Dan had the uncomfortable feeling that Phil could see into his soul.  
“I’m sorry, Dan.”  
Dan was confused. “What the hell are you on about?”  
Phil’s wings wrapped around his pale shoulders. “I’m sorry that I brought this on you.”  
“No,” Dan said softly, “You didn’t bring anything on me. If anything, you made me happy.”  
Phil wouldn’t look at the younger boy, “I almost kidnapped you.”  
Dan’s brain felt like it had ground to a halt. “What?”  
“I almost kidnapped you. When I fell to earth. I didn’t know that humans frowned on that behavior.”  
“Uh. Okay then.” Dan felt his wits coming back to him. “Why me?”  
Phil turned those glorious eyes on him. “I saw your soul.”  
“What?”  
“I saw your soul,” Phil said a little louder. “As I passed by the containment facility. I don’t know why, but yours was beautiful. It remains the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Dan felt tears well up in his eyes. “A-are you serious?”  
“More serious than I have ever been before in my many millennia of living.”  
“But I’m just a human.” Dan said as the tears spilled down his cheeks. “I’m just small and useless and insignificant.”  
He felt something soft brush the moisture off his face. Dan opened his eyes to see Phil using his feathers to dry his tears.  
“You are anything but.” Phil said.  
Dan swallowed hard and licked his lips. Phil reached out his arms and Dan fell into them. Phil cradled Dan in his wings. Their foreheads touched as they leaned into each other, consoling each other with their bodies. As the sunset began to stain Phil’s white wings gold, Dan leaned in and kissed him.  
Their lips moved together, warm and yielding. When Dan finally broke the contact his cheeks were stained pink and his lips were swollen. Phil touched his face briefly then turned back to the window. Dan took a shaky breath, then stood up to prepare dinner.  
~

He stirred the pot mindlessly. Basic pasta tonight, he didn’t have the energy to do anything fancier. As he was adjusting the heat, a bang startled him into the present.  
“Phil?!” He yelled. No response. “PHIL?” Again, nothing. Dan raced into the living room and saw Phil lying on the floor gripping his head.  
Dan rushed to his side and gently shook the dark haired boy’s shoulder. “Phil? Phil! Please.” Suddenly he froze.  
Three men were standing next to Phil. Their dark suits would have made them look like ordinary London businessmen except for their gigantic wing and wickedly sharp swords.  
“We’ve finally found you, Othniyel.” The one with blonde hair said. Two of the angels, both with dark hair, grabbed Phil’s arms and shackled him.  
“Phil!” Dan screamed, “Leave him alone!”  
The blonde man looked at him with cold grey eyes. “Dan Howell.”  
He spoke to the other angels in an unfamiliar language and one relinquished his hold on Phil to grab Dan’s arm.  
“You will be present at the trial and execution of Othniyel, fallen angel and rebel against heaven.”  
“Please!” Dan begged the angel holding him, “You don’t understand! He’s innocent, all he ever did was...”  
“Silence.” The blonde angel ordered. “Othniyel defied God. He rebelled against heaven. He will be punished for his sin.”  
Phil groaned and Dan immediately dropped to his knees beside the fallen angel.  
“I’m sorry.” Dan sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”  
The blonde one stared at him dispassionately. “Humans, so emotional and useless. Ezekiel?”  
The silent angel touched Dan’s forehead and everything went black.  
~  
Dan woke up in an pentagonal room. The ceiling, walls, and floors were made of the same glossy dark stone. At the point of the pentagram was a raised platform. A shirtless figure was kneeling on the platform, wings folded, arms outstretched and chained to the wall. Two torches provided the only illumination.  
Dan crossed the room on long, shaky legs. He leapt up on the platform and cradled the angel’s face in his hands.  
“Dan.” Phil breathed.  
“Yes,yes.Its me.”  
“Dan....I’m...sorry.”  
“No!” Dan’s voice echoed off the stone walls. “No! You can’t! Please!” The brunette boy didn’t even know what he was yelling about. Maybe the blonde angel was right. Humans are just too emotional to do anything helpful.  
“Othniyel.” The blonde angel had returned.  
“Zephaniah.” Phil seethed. His face was terrifying to behold. Dan’s funny best friend was gone, replaced by the most dangerous soldier in Heaven’s army.  
“Ezekiel and Bartholomew, please restrain Daniel.” Zephaniah said emotionlessly.  
The dark haired angels dragged Dan off of Phil.  
“Let him go, Zephaniah!” Phil said in a dark tone.  
“You aren’t in a position to made demands Othniyel, or would you prefer Phil? It isn’t like it matters much either way.”  
Zephaniah stepped back from the platform as Ezekiel and Bartholomew flanked Phil. Dan was forgotten in the corner. He was no real threat.  
Zephaniah began to walk around the five-sided room. “Othniyel, Angel of Heaven, you are charged with the following crimes: The coveting of a human soul, rebelling against God, rebelling against heaven, falling to earth, falling in love with a human, defying the angelic host...”  
Dan was no longer listening. He noticed that Phil’s shirt was lying abandoned in the far corner of the room. Something was glinting in the torch light. Slowly and quietly he crept backwards until he reached the pile of fabric. Without breathing he grabbed the object. Phil’s sword. Dan grasped it firmly in his hand and walked back to where he originally was left.  
“...the punishment for these crimes, according to angelic law, is death. Othniyel, as your transgressions are numerous and serious, we will remove your wings, then we will remove your life. But first, we will execute Daniel Howell for harboring a fugitive angel.”  
“No! Dan!” Phil struggled against his bonds. “Please no!”  
Dan could hardly breathe. One of the angelic henchmen reached for him and he did the only thing he could.  
He stabbed the angel.  
Bartholomew stared down at the angel sword embedded in his stomach. Dan shook his fringe out of his eyes and yanked out the blade. The angel collapsed. Ezekiel and Zephaniah manifested their blades. Dan tried to hold his ground as they circled him. When Ezekiel lunged at him, he feinted to the left then stabbed the angel in the back as he tried to swing around.  
Zephaniah’s face did not change but it was clear he no longer found Dan’s behavior amusing. He snapped his fingers and Phil’s blade evaporated out of Dan’s hand.  
“You are meddling with things you know nothing about Daniel.”  
Dan stepped back shakily and something hit his shoe. He looked down and saw Ezekiel’s blade. Zephaniah’s poker face never wavered as he unsheathed his own sword. He took a step towards Dan and the boy went for it. He grabbed the sword off the floor and brought the blade down as hard as he could on the chains that bound Phil to the wall.  
The boy went flying backwards, sliding on the cold floor until he hit the wall. Zephaniah stood with his hand outstretched.  
Dan tried to pick himself up, but couldn’t. He could do nothing but pray that Zephaniah was in the mood to kill him quickly, but somehow he doubted it.  
The blonde angel stood, poised to bring the blade down. Dan squeezed his eyes shut.  
A sound like a thunderclap filled the room. Phil was standing in front of the boy. Not Phil, Dan recognized, Othniyel. The Lion of God. Zephaniah’s cool exterior had vanished to be replaced by a combination of fear and hatred. Phil was glaring at him, blade clenched tightly in his hand.  
“You went too far, Zephaniah.”  
“Likewise, Othniyel.”  
Phil and Zephaniah circled each other, waiting for someone to make the move. Zephaniah went for Phil’s jugular. Phil dodged it and stabbed his blade through Zephaniah’s neck.  
Dan covered his ears as the blonde angel make a horrific gurgling sound. Phil removed the blade from his former friend and stepped over the body. He lifted Dan’s hands away from his ear and threaded his pale fingers through the younger boy’s.  
“Its okay, Dan.” He said in a low soothing voice. “You’re safe. I’m safe.”  
Dan stared at him with haunted eyes. “What did I do?”  
“You saved me, Dan. And you saved yourself.” Phil saw the anguished look on the boy’s face and continued. “Being a warrior is never easy. The important thing is that you keep going. Keep fighting. I’m here for you and I will never let you go.”  
Dan touched a droplet of blood on Phil’s bare chest. “Will we have to go through this again?”  
Phil scooped him up bridal style and began to carry the distraught boy out of the room. “I really doubt it.”  
“Oh?” Dan asked leaning his head against Phil’s chest.”  
“The other angels will be much too afraid to mess with us.”  
“It makes sense,” Dan said, “The Lion of God is really terrifying.”  
“I suppose so,” Phil said smiling down at Dan, “But his human lover is quite tough too.”  
They escaped the room onto a sandy beach. When Dan craned his neck to see where they existed from, there was no sign that the pentagonal room had ever existed. The sun was just coming up over the waters. Dan and Phil sat down on the sand and Phil cradled his lover with one enormous wing.  
“How long will we stay here?” Dan asked.  
“As long as you’d like.” Phil said. “We have eternity to spend together.”


End file.
